


Facing your Feelings

by Chuts



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Insecure Michael, M/M, Stuttering Jeremy Heere, Supportive Christine Canigula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuts/pseuds/Chuts
Summary: "-I think that all of us want to go out with you."This was the starting point of Jeremy's relationship with Christine. He finally got the girl of his dreams!They've been going out for about 2 weeks now. Christine was the cutest, the kindest, and the sweetest girl Jeremy had ever met but... He just felt like he was missing something (or someone).





	1. Chapter 1

"-I think that all of us want to go out with you." 

This was the starting point of Jeremy's relationship with Christine. He finally got the girl of his dreams! 

They've been going out for about 2 weeks now. They were really happy about their relationship. Christine was the cutest, the kindest, and the sweetest girl Jeremy had ever met but... He just felt like he was missing something (or someone). 

He pushed the thought aside thinking that he might've just been hungry. 

"RING~"

As the teen heard the last bell, his face lit up almost instantly. As he walked through the hallway, avoiding any eye contact at all, he remember that Michael had told him that he'd buy him a slushy today, for old times sake. 

Micheal. Jeremy really missed him. After the whole "Squipcident", they did'nt have a lot of time to catch up considering that Jeremy and Christine started dating. He was excited to get to see Michael's adorable face and hear his angelic voice-

'Wait, did I just call Michael adorable? I mean, he is. Did i just call Michael's voice angelic? I mean, it is. U-umm, n-no homo.' Jeremy thought to himself. 

Jeremy's face began to heat up from the thought. He kept mumbling, "No homo, right?" and "You have a girlfriend and you're...straight?" under his breath over and over again until he felt arms wrap around his waist. 

He screams, "NO HO-CHRISTINE!?" his voice cracking (of course). 

Christine stares at him, surprised by this, but she quickly got over it and started a conversation. 

"Hey! So~, do you wanna go on a date today? I was thinking Pinkberry."

Michael's POV:

I start walking through the hallway looking around for my best friend, Jeremy Heere. Im so excited considering this is gonna be the first time we'll be hanging out after a while. I even planned the whole dat- I mean the activities we're going to do today. 

First we'll be stopping by 7/11 to grab slushies and some other snacks for...

Drum roll please... 

GAME NIGHT! 

We'll be playing AotD all night long; or until we fall asleep. 

IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME! 

I hang a left the hallway and see Jeremy... talking with Christine. Being the curious boy I am, I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"-na go on a date today? I was thinking Pinkberry." Christine asked Jeremy. 

What?! Nononononono... Christine can't go on a date with Jeremy. I-its supposed to be 'OUR' day today!

But I mean, I can't stop him now can I? I understand, its normal to prioritize her first. She is his girlfriend after all. Im just plain ol' Michael, the closet gay who is too afraid to tell his best friend because he's scared. Maybe I should just be a good friend and lea-

"S-sorry Christine but I p-promised Michael that we'll hang out today. M-maybe next time?" Jeremy stated. 

I stopped. Not voluntarily. I froze in place because of... well... shock. I didn't expect that. He'd actually decline her offer... for me? 

3rd Person POV:

"S-sorry Christine but I p-promised Michael that we'll hang out today. M-maybe next time?" Jeremy stated, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. 

Christine looks at him in the eyes and stare at them for a while. She really loved Jeremy but she couldnt help but think that maybe Jeremy didnt feel the same way she did.

So she decided to take a leap of faith and test the waters a little bit. 

"Jeremy, do you love me?"

Jeremy was caught off guard by her comment. He was confused. The only thought circling his mind was 'Did she not feel loved? Was I bad boyfriend?!'

Christine seemed to have noticed Jeremy's face starting to look panicked. She did the first thing she could think of, she hugged him. 

"Jeremy, I know that you're overthinking again. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just wanted to know if you loved me romantically or platonically." She says not breaking the hug. 

"You might just be confused with your feelings, you know. I just noticed that whenever we're together, it seems like you have something or 'someone' else in mind. I've known for a while Jeremy. I feel like you know 'who' im talking about, right?" She says as sweetly as she could; choking back the tears that were in the verge of falling.

As Jeremy heard what Christine had just said, he was left in awe.

He just nods verifying her of her suspicions. 

As the two break from the hug, Christine smiles at Jeremy. Not like her everyday 'bright smile', but more like a 'pained-happy smile' if you catch my drift. 

After a few minutes of talking, the two decided that it was better for them to remain as friends. They both felt that that would be a better relationship than forcing something that wasn't meant to be. 

He pulled her into one last hug and they went on their own separate paths. With Jeremy's directed to finding Michael. 

Michael's POV:

What. Just. Happened!?

This happened waaaaay too fast. They broke up?! Jeremy has his eyes on someone else?! Who?! Why didn't he tell me?

Im going to ask him about this later, but for now I better get going to Jeremy before he bumps into any more trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

As Michael looks around for Jeremy, he saw Christine, in his peripheral view, with the other girls. 

He thought about walking over to comfort Christine, but he immediately pushed the thought aside. 

'They weren't friends, she only knows me because of Jeremy; so why would she care?'

As he start walking away, one of the girls, Brooke, called Michael to come over. 

Michael walked towards them, raising his eyebrows signaling them that he was listening. Christine stared at him. Well, not 'him' exactly. She stared at the rainbow patch Michael had on his left sleeve, his pride patch. He got really anxious so he broke the silence. 

"Umm, what did you call me for exactly? I have plans this evening so~"

Christine's POV:

I saw Michael walking this way and I couldn't help but notice the rainbow patch on his sleeve. Is he gay or am I overthinking things? 

"Umm, what did you call me for exactly? I have plans this evening so~" Michael stated while rubbing the back of his neck. 

Welp. Let's just get this over with. 

"Michael, are you gay?" I ask. 

I was curious. If he was gay, then maybe he'll have a chance. 

He was silent for a few seconds before giving me an answer. 

"U-umm, yeah... Is that all?" He said as he proceeds to submerge himself into his hoodie.

3rd Person POV:

At this moment, Michael was uncomfortable. 

As he started thinking about the reason why on earth she would ever ask that question, Christine just started... laughing? 

"Okay! Thanks for telling me Michael, now you can go to your evening date." She says a little happier. 

Michael nods and started walking 'till he realized what she had said. Date?! He quickly turned around facing her again. 

"W-what?! What do you mean date?!" Michael asked as he felt himself getting red. 

Christine simply smiled and said, "You have plans with Jeremy right? Go get hi- I mean, you better get going. You don't want to make him wait, now do you?" she says sweetly. 

Michael wanted to ask her about it, but she was right. He didn't want to make Jeremy wait. 

Michael looks into her eyes one last time, seeing a bit of sadness seep through, because of what happened earlier; And before he could process what he was doing, he proceeded to hug her. 

'Wait, IM HUGGING HER?!' was the only thought in his mind

He was about to pull away and say sorry but... She hugged back. Michael began to hear soft sobs and heard her say, "You really are a good person..." 

At that moment, all the built up emotion she had just came loose. 

After a while, she pulled away. She said thank you and told Michael to get going.

Walking towards his PT cruiser, he spots Jeremy... looking anxious. He looks like he's mumbling something... 

Jeremy's POV:

"-what am I s-supposed to say to h-him when he arrives? 

'Hey Micha, I-im bi. Im bi for y-' "

"Hey buddy! You okay? You look... tense. What's wrong?" I heard someone say, cutting me off of what I was saying. 

I've heard that voice before. It sounds... angelic. Michael?!

D-did he hear a-anything!? I h-hope not...

"M-MICHAEL! H-hey... How l-long have you been t-there?" I ask as i feel my cheeks warm up due to embarrassment and... well... Michael. 

"I just got 'heere' buddy, why? Hey, you look troubled Jere... dont forget that im always 'heere' if you need to talk." He says with his signature smirk.

I feel my face get warmer (is that even possible). That smirk always gets me! 

"Y-yeah, i-im fine Micha. Wanna get going t-to 7/11? You owe me a s-slushy, remember?" I say trying my best not to stutter (obviously I failed).

He just smiles back at me in reply and proceeds to go to the driver's side of the car. I follow his actions and proceed to go to the passengers side so we can start heading out. 

A few minutes later~

We're on the road, I have my slushee at hand, Bob Marley playing in the speakers, and it's so relaxing... Not. Michael is sitting right next to me! I mean, we've sat next to each other before, obviously, but this time its different. A little while ago, I just realized that I was bi and that I may or may not have feelings for my bestfriend! 

You know me, I get anxious EASILY; and I think that Michael caught on to my restlessness.

3rd Person POV:

Michael felt Jeremy shifting awkwardly around the passengers seat. 'He's anxious' he thought. Being the BESTFRIEND he was, he decided to lower the music (immensely) and break the silence.

"Jere, how are you and Christine?" 

Michael didn't want to tell Jeremy that he was eavesdropping at their conversation earlier. Firstly, he'd only look like some weird ass stalker. Secondly, he wanted to hear it from Jeremy directly. And thirdly, Jeremy might tell him who he's been crushing on. Thinking about that made Michael jealous.

'Aagh! Keep your 'Supportive Friend' act up! You can't let him see through it!' He scolded himself. 

"U-umm actually w-we broke up e-earlier. But d-dont get the wrong idea! W-we both decided that we'll both be b-better off as friends." Jeremy said, smiling a little at the last part. 

"Oh, good for the both of you then. Is that all Jere?" I say hoping he'd tell me about this mystery girl. 

"A-actually I wanted to t-tell you s-something."

Michael nod signaling him to go on. 

"Imnotactuallystraight, Imbi! Icompletelyanuderstandifyoudontwanttohangoutanymore-" He said in a 'not humanly possible' speed, but I was able to catch the message. 

He's Bi. 

Michael pulls up the car (for safety reasons) and cuts Jeremy off as he held his hands. 'He's shaking.' he thought. Welp, Jeremy came out... 

"Im gay." 

So he followed... Wait what?! 

Jeremy's POV:

Wait, He's gay?! 

3rd Person POV:

"I-uhh, do you like a-anyone?" Michael asks to quickly change the topic. 

"Y-yeah I d-do..." Jeremy said, turning redder (thats not humanly possible!).

"A g-guy or a girl?"

"G-guy..."

"Do I know them? " Michael asks a little hurt. 

'Who was this guy? Will he take Jeremy away from me? I-i dont want to be left alone, again.' Michael sobs to himself. 

"Y-yeah, y-you know 'them'." He says as he silently chuckles.

"Who?" Michael asks choking back the tears and the sadness he was feeling. 

"...You."

He froze in place. He saw Jeremy's ocean blue eyes look up to catch his own. He didnt expect that answer... AT ALL! He was so shocked, in a good way, that tears started pouring out. 

Jeremy's POV:

Michael is... CRYING?! Is it my fault?! As I started to panic, I felt the warm hands on my own tighten it's grip. 

"D-do you really mean that? Do y-you really like me?" He asks, tears still pouring out of his sockets. 

"Y-yeah! I really do Micha! H-how about you? Do y-you l-like m-me?" I ask. 

Then he laughs. He full on laughs! Tears still escaping his beautiful eyes as he does. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that Jere! Of course I do! You're my player two!" He says between sobs and laughs. 

I did what anyone would've done in this situation. My hands cup his wet but soft cheeks and I start to lean in, eventually meeting with his soft lips. 

3rd Person POV:

As Michael felt lips on his own, he kissed back without hesitation. 

After what feels like forever (im not even kidding... It was a long time) They pulled away from each other, their lips still connected by a string of saliva.

"I l-love you Michael, will you be my Riends? " Jeremy says, a smile plastered on his red face. He was a blushing mess! 

"Yes! I can never play a two-player game without my player two, now can I?" Michael responds, smiling back at him as well. 

"-Cause in an effed up world its a two-player game."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos (*´∇｀*)


End file.
